Father's Revenge/Transcript
"FATHER'S REVENGE"thumb|400px|link=File:Madrazo.png ''LOS SANTOS, SAN ANDREAS, UNITED STATES MAY 19, 2077 Exo Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - Status: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - Status: ACTIVATED *Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED *Stim - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript (Korra, Mitchell, and Cormack arrive at Madrazo's doorstep and knock on the door.) Cormack: Martin Madrazo? (Madrazo answers the door.) Madrazo: Ah. Major Cormack and his team. Please, come on in. Korra: Thank you. (The trio sits down on a couch as Madrazo proceeds to introduce himself.) Madrazo: Major Cormack, Private Mitchell, and Avatar Korra, I am Martin Madrazo. I was Father's Second-in-Command. Now I'm no longer a part of his alliance. Korra: Care to explain what happened, Mr. Madrazo? Madrazo: Father found out about my business dealings with Michael De Santa and his associates and about my own family's activities. He and Mr. Boss set a price on my head, as well as my wife, Patricia. They threatened to kill her. Cormack: We know that much already. Madrazo: Now they're on their way to eliminate us. ALL of us! We need to leave! NOW! Cormack: Why else do you think we're here? Tonight's the night. Get packed and we'll keep the place locked down. Madrazo: Thank you kindly. (Before Madrazo could leave, a dark entity and several hostile soldiers arrive.) Korra: The Viking Alliance?! What are they doing here?! ???: You thought you could outrun me for long? (Nightmare Rarity appears) Korra: Rarity? Nightmare Rarity: You still haven't got that through your head? Rarity is no more!! Korra: No! She isn't!! I'll show you!! (Korra starts to fight Nightmare Rarity. Cormack and Mitchell secures Madrazo and gets him and his wife into a vehicle.) Cormack: We can't leave until these guys are dealt with! (A massive firefight began between the Sentinel Operatives and the Viking Alliance Soldiers.) Nightmare Rarity: Why must you bore me?! (An enemy Warbird arrives.) Mitchell: Cormack, Warbird!!! (Meanwhile in a distance, a man with thinning black hair, a white t-shirt, and a tattoo on his neck that says "cut here" is holding a sniper rifle. He shoots the pilot of the Warbird, causing it to spiral out of control and crash.) Korra: What the? Nightmare Rarity: Now what?! ???: Hey!! Bender's guys!! If anyone's gonna be torturing Mr. Madrazo, it's gonna be me!!!! Korra: Oh! You here to finish the job, T?! Trevor: No no no no no! I'm just here for the opportunity! Now run!! Get outta here!! I'll catch up with you later!!! Korra: Sorry, Rarity. I'll come back later! (Korra gets in the vehicle and speeds off. Trevor runs off as well.) Nightmare Rarity: You can run all you want, but I WILL find you. The Viking Alliance will rule this Multi-Universe. (Meanwhile, in Ponyville.) Gideon: Get the refugees to cover!! (Father seen fighting with Garnet, and Section fighting with Zhao.) Knox: There's too many of them!! Pearl: They just keep coming!! Wash: Just keep going! We can do this! Zhao: '''No. You can't!! (Firebends at Wash) '''Section: WASH!!! (Shoots Zhao in the head) Gideon: We need to get Wash some medical attention!!! Garnet: We'll handle this!! You get Agent Washington some help!!! Section: Let's get him to the abandoned base at the Paracel Storm group of islands! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Four Category:Transcripts